How Did I Come to Get Here
by Sean Son of Athena
Summary: This is my sister Lexie's story, its a prequel to Heroes saber which Is my story.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or THOO, only having fun with it._

AN (Sean AKA Sean son of Athena) my sister actually didn't have the time to write this so she had me do it for her, she just told me what she wanted written and mock myself, because it's what she does.

Lexie: In my defence, I'm an editor, not an author, but i did write a good bit of this too so shut up sean, i technically have written half of all your stories, plus all the good ideas are mine.  
  
How'd I come to Get Here

My brother talked me into writing this so that his stuff would make more sense (stupid moron), any way he wants me to warn you before I begin that if you think you are a Demi-god or whatever that you should drop this story right now (no Sean it's not a book, it would have to be a lot bigger for that) you should get out of here now, there is most likely a monster about to attack and eat you like a plate of human ribs. Anyway my name is Lexie Grayson and I didn't believe in the gods until one day after School.

But let's start a little bit before that, I had just finished my Gym Class (my last class of the day) at Bower Middle School, I was walking to the Locker rooms to change out of my stinking gym clothes (They were horrible, almost worse than when the Stoll's hid all the old moldy pumpkins after Halloween under my cabin). I took my back pack out of my locker and left the locker room out the back way hoping to avoid Bobby Tomson, the school bully who had made a point of making my life a living hell. Every time I would leave the Gym through the front door he would always find a way to either break my French Horn (Sean really that joke is getting old, we do not flee the battle field, stupid trumpet players) or he would steal my shoes, tie them together and throw them onto a power line so that I couldn't get to them.

I opened the metal door that led out to the track, looked around to see if anyone was there, "Yes, it's clear!" I exclaimed quietly to myself as I crossed the field and climbed the metal fence. I started my long walk home through the deserted streets but about half way home I hear "Hey band Greek!" I turn around confused 'band Greek, what the hell, does he mean band geek, cause I'm not' I thought turning around to face HIM, Bobby Tomson his Lion like face, a his blond mane like hair hanging of his scalp, and his shoved in nose only adding to his creepiness.

"Ummm, hey Bobby" I say nervously as I inch backwards away from the boy.

"So, are you going to make this easy for me?" he asks jumping off his trash can and circling me.

I just stared at him scared out of my mind 'what is he going to do to me' I worried in my mind as I nervously brushed back my blonde hair behind my shoulder.

"I'll take that as a no…" he growled taking off his jacket, this was where things got scarier, first he got down on all fours then his back started to get bigger, his leg and arm muscles ripping of his shirt and pants, and a long snake like tail shooting out his back, and what looked like a goat head growing out his now Lion head, and I mean Lion, like just came out of the Sahara lion. "Oh well, this will be more fun" he growled again until a basketball hit him in the side of the head.

"DDDIIIEEE!" I hear my Gym teacher, Coach Hedge scream as he blew his whistle and throwing random sports balls out of his gym bag. "Lexie get out of here now!" he ordered as he threw a particularly hard baseball at the beast, hitting it in the snake tail head on making the tail fall limp from the creatures body like a droopy vine hanging from a tree. I just stood there scared out of my mind, my grey eyes analyzing any and every part of the monster. "Lexie, Go! Hide!" shouted the coach again as I climbed to my snapped back to the reality of the situation, and running around the corner hoping to avoid being killed.

"What the heck was that?" I asked myself, hoping I was hallucinating. I heard a loud roar from around the corner and I ducked deeper into my hiding spot behind between two rotting trashcans. Then I heard a loud crash that I assumed was Hedge landing on a pile of trashcans making me flinch. Every noise that came from the ally way would send a shiver down my spine.

Then I heard an extremely loud roar, and a few tense moments later Coach Hedge came around the corner and looked right at me but when looked over at him I noticed that he had Goat legs "What haven't you ever seen a Satyr before?" he asked.

"Wait a satyr? As in Phil from the movie Hercules? And you stole that line from the movie!"

"Is there any other kind of satyr cupcake?"

"This doesn't make any sense! But wait... if you're a satyr, then that means that thing was a..."

"A chimera. You're mom must be someone important if you scent was strong enough to attract that." Coach said finishing my sentence for me.

"My mom? I don't remember ever meeting her, my dad told me that she died too long ago for me to remember..." I said looking down

"She's not dead, in fact she's the extreme opposite of that."

"What do you mean she's the 'extreme opposite'?"

"I think you know."

"This cannot be happening!" I said while putting me head in my hands, " If everything you're saying is true, then that means my mom is a... is a..." I couldn't bring myself to say it, even though I knew it was true it was the only thing that makes sense. "And that means that I'm a..I'm a d-demigod." I said looking up at Coach Hedge, he looked dead serious.

"You're a clever one, I didn't have to do anything, I usually have to take an hour to explain it, you did it on your own in five minutes! Thank the gods!" That was all my brain could take, after I heard that word my brain just shut down, and I blacked out.

=============================================================================

When I woke next I was sitting in a white cot, inside some sort of house, I could hear voices "so who's her mother?" asked a male voice through a door on the opposite side.

"We're still trying to figure that out, Malcolm don't get too hopeful, not with the war on." Warned a deeper voice on the same side of the door way.

"I'll try not to, but I suspect her of being my sister" said the boy with a slightly fatigued voice.

"Why do you suspect that?" said the older voice making a clomping sound with what I assumed was his feet.

"Chiron, have you seen her eyes?" questioned the boy.

"Malcolm, just because she has grey eyes doesn't mean she's you sister" warned the man in an almost inaudible voice. "Annabeth would know that."

"Well she's not here, and she left me in charge of cabin six, so I'm all you've got" Said the one who I assumed was Malcolm getting slightly irritated at the man's comment.

"I didn't say anything about you being a bad choice, all I'm saying is that Annabeth wouldn't get to hopeful in having more siblings until they're claimed." Apologized the man as he stomped off down a hall way.

When the door opened I made myself as still as possible hoping that he would think I was still asleep. "I know you're awake…" said the Malcolm as he slumped down in a chair next to my bed.

'Damn' I thought as I leaned up in my bed, "Where am I?"I asked him in his grey eyes.

"Ummmm" he mumbled nervously pushing his hand through his blonde hair "Camp Half-Blood, Long Island"

"LONG ISLAND!... you people brought me all the way from Georgia to Long Island, New York!" I shouted at him half scared and half angry.

"No, no, that's not what we're doing, your dad called us, told us that you were being hunted… he wanted us to get you out of there." Responded the Malcolm.

"What! Then why not tell me? So all that stuff, it wasn't a dream? I'm really a demigod?

"Calm down… it's going to be okay. Yes you are a demigod, welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Said Malcolm trying to answer my questions as best he could. "As for telling you earlier, it would have put you at greater risk. Follow me, let me show you something."

I got up off the bed and followed him up a flight of stairs to a mini-movie theater, he showed me what he called an introduction video, saying that apparently I am a daughter of a god, but more specifically a Greek goddess because my dad is a 'mortal'… Malcolm told me his mother is Athena.

"So, the gods, they live in New York?" I asked as we walked along a cobble stone path through the camp, but then something caught my eye, I saw some kids shooting at targets with bows, and im talking real bows not the kind you can buy at target for like $15, no these were the kind of bows that if you get shot by one then lets just say that would be bad. "Hey Malcolm, is that an archery range?" I asked with I a little to much enthusiasm.

"Yeah! Why is someone already taking an interest in a specific weapon? I'll make you a deal tomorrow I'll take you to the archery range and we can see if you're any good, if you are we'll see if Austin can hook you up with a bow, but for now lets find you a different weapon." he said with a laugh as we approached a shack that can only be described as a wreck of a building, with burn marks and old planks of drift wood nailed into places that had been scorched or chipped off. When he opened the door it revealed a stock pile of weapons and armor. "So… here's your armor" he said handing me a pile of hardened leather.

"So this war you were talking about?" I asked.

This question must have startled him because his head shot up from a cabinet and hit his head hard on a shelf. "Ummm, that would be better for Chiron or Annabeth to explain to you when she returns…" he said nervously as he handed me a bronze dagger "how's this?" he asked as I swung it but it slips from my hand and impaled itself into the wall.

"A little light." I say, a little embarrassed.

"That's okay, how about this?" he asked again handing me a double edged bronze sword with a triangle shaped point.

"A gladus?" I asked looking at the blade.

"Yeah, not our standard, but we're running low on weapons, but will it do?" he asked me handing me a belt, I nodded and he handed me the scabbard for the blade and helped me figure out how to put it on.

"So you hungry?" he asked me as we left the building.

"Yeah, I didn't have lunch at school." I said as my stomach grumbled.

"Ok, go leave your stuff at the Hermes cabin and we'll go eat." Then he pointed me in the direction one of the cabins that were in the middle of the camp. "I'll meet you at the dinning pavilion, you know where that is?" he asked from across the grass field, I nodded and he walked away.

As I entered the cabin I noticed that there were sleeping bags thrown all over, along with socks and assorted clothes. "Hey no nerds allowed!" shouted someone from one of the beds that had been shoved in a corner.

"Hey I am not a nerd!" I yelled back at the boy.

"Well all children of Athena are nerds in our opinion, huh Travis?" said the boy to a bed across from his.

"Will you two shut up, I'm not a child of Athena, I don't even know who my mom is yet!"

"Haha sure you're not you just happen to have the same eyes, hair, and sporty look as them, oh yes and lets not forget the same temper, Smart Alec mouth, and the same glare as all of of them!" the boy who I assumed was Travis snickered.

"I'm not a Smart Alec, you retards!" I said glaring at them

"Woah dude she TOTALLY has the glare!" said the boy on the bed

"You're right for once Conner" he said pointing to a strange symbol above my head with an owl and an olive branch.

"What the!" I exclaimed jumping back from the symbol above my head only for it to follow me.

"Hahaha, this has to be the funniest claiming I've ever seen!" they both laugh at the same time.

"It's not funny" I said, my face heating up.

"Well, it is to us" continues Conner.

"What's taking so long?" asks Malcolm, walking through the door.

"Well, your sister here just came in and started to leave her stuff here…" said Travis from his bunk. I saw Malcolm grin like he knew it, like he knew I was his sister.

"So, how's it feel?" he asked as we sat down at a wooden table in a gigantic pavilion. "To know who your is mom."

"Different… I don't know how to describe it… just feels like it answers a lot." I say as I look at a plate of pizza.

"Not yet… grab your plate and follow me." He says, the dimming light making him look a little bit like a scarecrow. I followed him from our seats the rest of what apparently were my brothers and sisters following me, joining the rest of the campers at a big bon fire. They all scraped a piece of their plates in and said a prayer or something, then Malcolm walked up behind me, "Okay, scrape a bit of it into the fire, and say something to mom… don't worry she'll probably not kill you." He said with a quiet whisper.

So I shoved a slice of my pepperoni pizza into the fire and said quietly "Mom… thank you… I wish I could meet you, but that's probably too much to ask." And followed my siblings back to the table.

"So Malcolm, this is the newbie?" asked a girl with brown sitting at the other side of the table.

"Yeah, kind of disappointed… wanted another brother" he joked giving me a playful punch in the arm. "Lexie this is Kim, she's kind of annoying, just ignore her" he said grinning as she scowled at him.

"If I'm annoying then what are you?" she asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Smart, cool, not annoying" he said trying to make himself look as arrogant as possible.

"Keep telling yourself that" I joke, as I take a bite of my pizza.

Then Malcolm did some this strange "Grape soda" he said into his glass, and then it filled with a purple liquid. He must have figured out that I was sort of creeped out by this because he said "Try it, just say the sort of drink you want into the glass and it will fill up in it."

"Ok-ay" I said suspiciously "Lemonade" and then a clear yellow liquid filled up inside he glass, "That's …" but Malcolm cut me off.

"Yeah, we know… but if that impresses you wait till tomorrow, then you'll be astounded." He said with an extremely fake British accent that makes us all laugh.

About an hour later and after a bonfire sing-along (Not my sort of thing) Malcolm led us back to my new cabin, "So you can have that bunk over there." He said pointing to a bunk at the other end of the cabin, next to the book case. I couldn't see much of the room on account of it being dark in the cabin, but I could see the shapes of maps stacked next to bunks. "Lexie why don't you go to sleep, I'll show you around in the morning." Said Kim walking behind me taking my back pack from me and throwing it onto a desk by my bunk.

I climbed onto the top bunk hoping that it would offer a little bit more seclusion, I thought about my father, what he was doing, where he was, did he actually send me here or care about me not being home?... I had to push these thoughts out of my head and get to sleep, I was exhausted, between finding out I was a demigod to just the shock of finding my mother I was mentally and physically exhausted.

_Sean:Ok Lexie your lucky that I wrote that for you, and I know you want me too write more to it and I will but not to much okay_

_Lexie (Not the author, only contributed to it): Ugh fine, and thanks wise guy, oh my gods you missed out on some good times, its a good thing I'm filling you oin on them._


	2. Chapter 2

Malcolm came around waking us all around six in the morning, telling me it was time for our morning run. He led us through a forested area, but had us steer clear of an area called "Zeus's fist," for some strange reason which he wouldn't explain. Once we arrived back at the camp, it was around seven in the morning and apparently breakfast wasn't served until eight, so he let the rest of our siblings go take showers and get cleaned up, but he had me stick around so he could show me around.

"So this is the sword arena, I think you saw it yesterday when we passed by it, we'll be going in there today for training. I hope you can think fast." he said after showing me the rest of the camp, "So why don't you run along, go take a shower and I'll meet you and everyone for breakfast. Okay?" I nodded and took off towards the showers.

About thirty minutes later, after I had dried off a horn blew, "Lexie, that's the horn for breakfast, or any other meal, you get the point." said Kim following me out of the cabin, and towards the dinning pavilion.

Malcolm met us at the entrance to the pavilion; he led us to our table where I sat down next to him. I was still nervous around the rest of my siblings, Mitchell seamed nice enough, but besides him I had only talked directly to Malcolm and Kim, and I was comfortable with that, I had only been there a day anyway. I had plenty of time to get to know my brothers and sisters.

"So Lexie, have you gotten used to this, or are you going to faint again?" teased Malcolm as he kicked me playfully in the leg.

"Owww." I said clutching my leg where he had kicked me "I didn't faint!" I lied.

"That's not what Hedge says." He laughed. 'Damn it Coach!' I mentally cursed in my head.

"Well... ummm, it was kinda a shock to the system." I tried to explain, after I took a drink of orange juice.

"Sure..." said Kim from across the table, as she placed another sausage link on her plate.

After we had all eaten our fill Malcolm led us to the sword arena. It was this... well arena, it had stone columns going around the outside of it, with an elaborate stone roof much like the Athena Cabin did. Kim volunteered to spar with me, she brought me over to a corner of the arena, away from everyone else, "So do you have any experience with swords?" she asked predicting my response.

"No, unless you count on my friends Wii, but..." then she cut me off.

"I figured not... and really the Wii, it's a piece of shit." she said with a smile as she pulled out her sword.

"Wait!" I said a little alarmed, "We actually are going to use these?" I questioned her as I backed away from the blade.

"Well duh, why else would we have them? What'd you think we'd use? Wooden swords?" she said motioning towards my sword.

"You'll go easy on me right?" I asked still a little nervous, she nodded and I took my gladus out of its scabbard and brought it up in both hands feeling its weight. She brought her sword in a slow wide arch to show me how to block and slash.

"Lexie, raise your grip. If you keep it that low you're going to lose a finger." she said showing me where her hands are.

"So, like this?" I asked placing my hand closer to the swords small cross guard.

"Yeah, don't worry everyone's first thought is to place their hand like you did." she says as she pulls her sword down faster than she had earlier. I narrowly avoided the blow, but then she brought her sword up to my right leg, drawing blood from the back of my leg. "Oh my gods, Lexie! Are you alright!?" She said dropping her sword and rushing over to me on the ground clutching where she had cut my leg. She called for Malcolm to come over with a stretcher.

\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

About five minutes later I'm laying face down in the same cot that I had been in the day before, but there was a boy with light blonde hair stitching my leg back together, "So what were you doing?" asked the boy as he stuck another needle through my leg.

"My... well I guess my sister was teaching me how to use a sword and it kinda got out of hand." I said as I looked him over, his golden colored eyes shining like the sun, and his blonde hair shining brightly in the dim light.

"Well, you should be more careful. So what's your name?" he asked as he stuck another needle through my skin making me flinch.

"Lexie, I just got here, I'm still trying to figure out what's going on..." I stuttered out.

"Well I can help you with that. The name's Austin." he said as he wrapped a bandage around my leg and helped me sit up.

"I'd like that... Now can I go? Malcolm is probably waiting for me." I asked as I got up on my feet, leaning on my left foot to avoid putting pressure on my injured leg. He nodded and handed me a crutch and helped me out of the building.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/]\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"There you are, you okay?" asked Malcolm as I sat down next to him in the amphitheater, where our Ancient Greek lessons were being taught.

"Been better... what did I miss?" I asked looking at Chiron as he continued his lesson.

"Only the stuff that's important, but it's the same stuff everyday really. When Annabeth gets back she'll help you with all of this." He said going back to writing in his notebook.

"Who is Annabeth? I have heard her name a lot, but I have no idea who she is." I question him as Chiron looks at me angrily for talking during his class.

"She's another one of your sisters. I'll tell you about her later, after class." then we sat in silence the rest of the class.

An hour later, I was following Malcolm and my siblings to the archery range, "So can I please use a bow today, it's something I'm actually good at" I pleaded with him, after he told me I couldn't because I was injured, "Please, it's a leg injury, it's not like I can make it any worse!"

"NO! Because you'd be standing and that means putting your weight on that leg, so when you can stand on that leg without it hurting or I have been told by one of the medics you will sit out of all the activity classes."

"Aww come on Malcolm! Please!" I begged him, trying to look as pitiful as possible.

"Awww give her a break Malcolm, she obviously wants to do it" said a boy walking by who I realized was Austin, making my pitiful look change to an almost exited look. Malcolm noticed this and shook his head like he was disappointed.

"Fine. If you'll take it easy, you can go ahead." he said passing me a bow and quiver.

"Thank you!" I almost screamed with excitement, following Austin out to the archery range.

I had the time of my life that day. I spent almost two hours shooting targets with Austin, it reminded me of the time when my dad took me out to the woods and had me use a bow to shoot apples and stuff out of a tree."Your mother always said that archery can turn wars, save lives, that it could save yours one day. She would be happy to know that you enjoy It." he would always tell me.

After archery we had lunch, then we spent the rest of the day reading, the library in the Athena cabin was huge, but I couldn't calm my brain enough to read, I was too happy and full of energy. "Lexie, can you please sit still, you're kinda being annoying" said Mitchell from the bunk across from me.

"Sorry, just so exited, I don't know why I just can't relax" I say taking a book out of my backpack and trying to calm down. "Well, try to keep it down."I have to finishthisbookbefore Annabeth gets back so that I can spoil the ending for her." he laughed before going back to reading.

We went to dinner about an hour later, and sat in our usual seats, "So Lexie, are you use to all of this yet?" asked Malcolm after we came back from scrapping some of our food into the fire.

"No, it's still a little weird, but I'm adjusting, just going with the flow of things." I said as I took a bite out of a piece of garlic bread.

"Well, you'll get used to it, but it's always going to be a little bit odd." We went the rest of the night in silence, the whole pavilion seemed to be kind of silent, little did I know then, but in nine months time I would be in the midst of a full blown war.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer, I don't own PJO or THOO, only having fun with it.**_

_**Ch3**_

A few months had passed since I'd arrived at Camp Half-Blood, it was getting colder, I could look out on the coast line and see the little ice chunks floating in the ocean, the only thing keeping it from snowing inside the camp was the protective barriers, I could hear the howl of the wind outside the camp, the tree's in the forest and outside the camp seemed to be alive with movement, every now and then I would see a little black dot bolt out of a tree and into another, I assumed they were just birds, which was weird for the December sub arctic weather.

I was sitting at the Athena table at the dinning pavilion with, my brothers and sisters, Kim was insisting on showing me how to play chess but every time she would offer I would turn her down and say that chess is a waste of time and a waist of effort.

Even with Christmas just a day away, everybody was kind of keeping to themselves, I guess a war looming overhead will have that effect on someone. Malcolm had just told me what was going on about a month before and even I was surprised by how low our odds were. The only person who seemed even remotely happy was Kim, but I guess she was just trying to keep our moral up, she tried getting the Stolls to pull some funny pranks but all they did was half-heartedly place a few whoopee cushions under the Aphrodite table.

The entire dinner was silent; the only sound was the lazy clatter of forks and knives cutting into pieces on meat. Mr. D had left a month ago so we couldn't even laugh at his leopard print shirt or his hyper, coke fueled debates over what was better Pepsi or Coke, the camp almost seemed to be devoid of all color. I guess this could be called a "Silent Night".

Eventually the whole dinning pavilion was empty; people returned to their cabins, as me and my ten other siblings entered the cabin the already dim light seemed to get even blacker, like a black hole had eaten all sources of light.

Malcolm seemed really depressed; he rolled onto his bed and looked out the stone framed window at the Aphrodite cabin. I walked over to him and asked "What are you looking at?"

"Not what, who... you see that girl over there with the brown jacket?" He said not taking his eyes off the girl.

I peeked out the window and saw a black haired girl with hair down to her shoulders, she was wearing a brown leather jacket and these brown snow pants, I recognized her immediately, Drew... she was kind of a bitch, not that I talked to her much. "Umm yeah" I didn't want to be rude and say what I actually thought about her (unlike Sean and his opinion of Annabeth dating Percy) so I said "You like her or something?"

"Well she is kind of cute..." said my oldest brother flopping back in his bed."But you've seen our odds; I can't have any distractions... not with this battle coming up"

"So" I said sarcastically "you can't have any feelings or have any fun?" I asked as I sat down at the foot of his bunk.

"No, it's not that... I don't want to worry about her, I don't want her worrying about me" he said opening his window to the ice cold wind.

"If she cares about you, she's going to worry anyway, okay" I said before walking away to the back of the cabin and climbing onto my bunk seeking some solitude from the depressing day.

When I got up the next day I felt a small box on top of my legs. I drowsily leaned forward and blindly groped for the box. I couldn't see in the dim light so I leaned over to the small head lamp, I flicked it on and my bed was illuminated with a soft, dull light. I looked over the small package, analyzing its brown, paper wrappings. As I looked at the box I saw a white stamp, it had a picture of Hermes's Caduceus and said Hermes Express, I slipped my fingers underneath one of the folded corners and slowly started opening the package.

As I pulled the rough paper off I saw a clear glass box that held a light gray jacket. I pulled off the wrapping and opened the box by its metal rim, on top of the jacket was a letter; I unfolded the letter and read it.

_I'm sorry I didn't let you know sooner, your mother thought it best that you didn't know until absolutely necessary. I would have sent you a letter sooner, but your mother in her flawless wisdom advised me to wait a few months to allow you to get used to your new surroundings. I bought you this jacket for Christmas, knowing your mother she probably did something to it to make it more useful, I hope it still fits. Just remember that I miss you and hope you'll come home for the school year, your friends are looking for you._

_~ Dad_

I hadn't heard from my father since I had been at school, and he chose to wait until now to say even a word to me, I have to say I was angry. I wanted to ball up the letter and set fire to something, but I wasn't only angry, I was excited, from what Malcolm had told me, his dad had just left him here and hadn't ever bothered to say a word to him since. At least my father had the heart to actually send me a message that he actually cared. I was about to fold up the letter and stash it under my pillow when I noticed more writing on the back.

_I understand if you're mad at me, I've kept myself hidden from your life, but you must understand I did it to protect you, to keep you safe. Your father did protest not sending you this letter sooner, but I convinced him it would be better for you. This jacket your father bought you, it may look like a normal jacket but look inside the center pocket._

I set the letter down for a moment and felt around inside the pocket and felt a few sharp metal tips, I reached further in and pulled out a bronze tipped arrow with a dark gray shaft. They were beautiful arrows, I placed the one I had grabbed back in the jacket and picked the letter back up.

_Hopefully this will be a safe place for your weapons, keep it safe, and it will keep you safe, and remember, I do love all my children, you're destined for great things._

_~Athena_

This was the first time my mother had ever contacted me, most my brothers and sisters had told me that they had never really had contact with mom, and those that did said that they hadn't ever actually met her, so I kind of felt special, which probably sounds crazy because most people actually see their mothers on a regular basis, but for a Half-Blood this was the equivalent to well a Christmas present that you had always wanted, which in a way it was.

**Sean: It's been a while since I've worked on this story, but sadly enough I like it more than my own, I will have an actual Christmas chapter out later in the month.**

**P.s. merry Christmas Lexie, hope you like your gift**

**Lexie: So to clarify this means I do have to get you a present? Nah I'm just kidding I'm already working on it. And why would you like mine more? It's about me! Kidding. And I do, like the gift thanks. Hey so does this mean I get another gift in two months!?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THoO, only having fun.**_

_**Chapter IV**_

I was sitting on top of my bunk wearing the jacket that _both _my parents had sent me and a pair of tan cargo pants; my legs were dangling off the side of my bunk in front of the empty bed below me. I was impatiently waiting for my siblings to get ready, one by one they woke before they had to listen to Malcolm, or the Drill Sergeant as we had grown to call him, who was ironically still asleep amid all the clatter and rustling of people struggling to find a clean pair of pants or shirt. As I watched the disorder below me I slipped on my shoes and jumped off my bed.

I took one step out the door and heard a soft crunch, I looked down and saw a layer of soft, white snow, I grabbed a handful, made a small compact ball, and as Malcolm leaned forward in his bed in a drowsy daze I made eye contact with him, and let the projectile fly. Before the snow ball even made contact with his face I was moving, half running, half sliding through the camp, Malcolm chasing after me in his Big Bang Theory pajamas and bunny slippers, it must have been quite the site.

As I scurried past the Big House somebody stepped off the porch, and by the time I saw her it was too late, we collided with a heavy_ thud_, and fell onto the compacted snow. Malcolm was standing above me now; I rolled off the figure and onto my back.

"Annabeth! When did you get back?" Exclaimed Malcolm as he pulled the girl up by her hand and left me lying on the damp snow, he then grew self-conscious of his current choice of clothing and he shifted the attention to me. "Lexie, get up and meet your sister, Annabeth." I climbed onto my feet and held out my hand. She grabbed my hand and gave it a quick shake, her strength surprising me.

"Welcome to Cabin 6 Lexie. So Malcolm did anyone else new arrive, or did even more people..." but her voice trailed off at Malcolm's grim look. "It seems kind of barren around here." said Annabeth; she was wearing a light rain jacket, and a pair of loose blue jeans.

Malcolm motioned for us to follow him to the cabin before his feet froze.

When we walked into the cabin everyone locked eyes on Annabeth, one of my brothers, Martin, came running up to her, he couldn't have been more than ten, he had sandy brown hair, and freckles that covered his thin face, he was wearing what everyone else was wearing, a Camp-Half-blood orange tee-shirt, and a dark pair of jeans.

"Annabeth you're back! Any news on what's going on outside of camp?" Asked the young boy, getting straight to what we all wanted to know, "Can you tell us what you've been doing?"

Annabeth gave them all a warm grin and said, "Sorry, but what I've been doing isn't something I'm aloud to tell you about, but what I can tell you is that I will be here for the rest of the year."

Everyone gave a kind of cheer, I didn't know this stranger, but she made me feel comfortable, like she had everything planned, she emitted an air of absolute knowledge.

"So what's been going on around here?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

Everyone gave her a soulful look; it hadn't been going well here. In the short time I had been there, about twenty people had left, disappeared in the middle of the night, or had died in some way or another.

"Oh I-I- shouldn't have asked..." she mumbled as she walked over to what I assumed was her bed, opened the trunk at the base of it and pulled over a winter jacket that had an outline of an owl on the front.

"Umm, morning run is canceled; let's go grab a plate to eat." she said quickly changing the subject, and walked out of the cabin.

I was kind of jealous, I felt like Annabeth had taken my place, but I guess it was her place to take. I had grown so used to sitting next to Malcolm, but Annabeth and Malcolm were at one end of the table talking about something the rest of us weren't supposed to hear, so I was left to sit with everyone else at the other end of the table.

"Feeling excluded?" Asked Kim, her breath coming out in a white mist.

"Just a little bit, I guess I just don't know her. I'd grown used to hanging out with Mal... And I feel like I've been replaced." I said turning my head toward my sister.

"Eh, they're close, but don't feel abandoned, Annabeth's just kind of his role model, he looks up to her." She said before taking a bite out of her food.

"I figured you'd say that, do you know where she's been all this time?" I asked.

"No, Chiron sent her out of camp to do something alone over the year. Evidently she's done." she answered, but she didn't seem satisfied.

I don't know why, but Annabeth didn't make me feel as comfortable as she had earlier. Kim explained a few minutes later that Annabeth had been extremely close with Luke, and that some people were starting to suspect her of spying on camp for the Titan army.

"You don't believe it do you?" I asked, looking at the subject of our conversation through the corner of my eye.

"No. At least not completely, I mean there's always the possibility," She didn't seem entirely convinced. "But it could be anybody; everyone here has a reason to hate the gods."

Breakfast was uncomfortable after that. Between suspecting one of my siblings was a traitor and the possibility that anyone could be a traitor, it just makes you feel like you're alone and can't trust anybody.

Besides our table, the dinning pavilion was full of chatter about the freshly fallen snow, the only ones that weren't excited about the white fluff that coated the ground was the satyrs. I overheard some of the girls over at the Aphrodite cabin talking about how, "those ugly goats" were out in the berry fields trying to keep the strawberries from freezing.

Most people rushed their meals to go and play in the snow. That was a strange thing at the time. The concept of playing had become something of a myth even long before I had gotten there. People were so focused on trying to help set up for the battle to come that when I saw people actually having fun only one phrase went through my head _'What the Hades are they doing?'._

I wanted to go to the archery range to see Austin, but the range was snowed in, a giant pile covering what was one targets. I tried going over to the sword arena to do some training, but the lock that held the gate shut was covered in about an inch of ice and frozen to the gate.

I turned around to head back to the cabin and was treated to a face full of snow .When I wiped the powder from my face I saw Malcolm standing there in a green winter coat and holding a second snow ball in his hand. He pulled his arm back like winding up for a pitch, and threw the snowball.

Just before the ball hit my face I ducked behind one of the giant piles of snow that covered the numerous wooden benches around the camp.

I lifted my head over the small embankment of snow and saw my brother taking cover behind a tree, "The first one was for this morning," he chuckled, "The other one, is just because." I could see him bending over to form more of his ammunition, so I started to make some of my own.

I stood over my cover and threw one of my five snow balls at Malcolm, it hit right next to him, creating a small white splash on the tree he was behind.

The second one I threw as Kim walked by, it missed Malcolm completely and struck her in the gut. Kim looked at me, then at our brother, a grin grew on her face and she bolted behind the closest thing she could find.

Soon enough half of the camp was involved in the little war we had created. Teams had started to form, each cabin had rallied their cabin mates and were throwing snowballs at other cabins, even the smaller cabins had formed alliances to fight the larger, more populated cabins like the Hermes cabin.

The Athena cabin was split in half between the Ares cabin, they had wedged between us and were unleashing volley after volley of snowballs, I could see from the corner of my eye the Hephaestus cabin coming up to the east side of our flank. I stood up and threw a snowball at the attacking force.

It flew right over their heads and disappeared in the snow, I made eye contact with one of the Hephaestus kids, he had rusty brown eyes and dark muscular features, he looked right at me, but as he's distracted with prepping a snowball for me and he was caught in the face by a rouge snowball thrown by none other than Austin. He was flanking the Hephaestus kids throwing balls of snow as quickly as he could.

While he had them distracted my cabin took the time to repel the invading Ares kids and regroup. As we pushed them back they merged with the Hephaestus children and formed a formidable foe. We were on the verge of retreating again, we were outnumbered two to one, Austin was nowhere in sight to harass them and keep them busy, it was hopeless. I heard Annabeth call the retreat, so we dodged our way through the hail of snowballs and took cover a few feet from the edge of the camp behind the piles of snow that littered the area.

But it would only get worse, the birds, I could see these black birds, the same ones I had noticed the day before, had swarmed the border of the camp, there were thousands of them. They looked like pigeons, jet black with a bronze colored beak.

Everybody looked straight at the birds, watching to see what they would do, the most senior of my brothers and sisters seemed to recognize what they were.

"Stymphalian birds!" Annabeth shouted, taking out her knife, the Ares campers didn't notice, and continued to pelt us with snowballs, eventually a rouge snowball flew off course and flew into the trees.

The birds fluttered into the air, their jet black wings almost blocking out the sky like Persian arrows (AN/ if my history fans know what I'm referencing you get a cookie (::)) The birds swooped down on us, dive bombing for all exposed skin, they were impossible to slash with a sword, every time I would move my blade through one of them another would simply take its place.

I saw Annabeth running away towards the Big House, "_What is she doing!? Is she running away!?" _I thought as I watched her run into the building. As I tried fighting the birds away I heard one of the loudest things I've ever heard.

What I heard was "Winter Wonder Land" being played by what can only be described as the loudest band in history, the birds started panicking, fluttering into each other and falling to the ground or if they were far enough away from the source of the music flew in dizzy circles away from the camp.

Eventually there was nothing but the dust of the remaining birds and Annabeth holding Chiron's boom box on her shoulder. "Merry Christmas I guess." she said as she set down the boom box and started inspecting her wounds.

_**Sean: Merry Christmas Lexie; you will always be my **__**least **__**favorite sister.**_

_**Lexie: Right back at you. But you know what's fun everybody? Getting to edit your own Christmas present, while you're sick too! Doesn't get any better than that. Please note the sarcasm. But thank you Sean, and I'm just kidding. **_

**Merry Christmas everybody! This is most likely the closest thing you will get to a Christmas special from us, unless you can convince us with your amazing reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Eight Month's Later._**

Malcolm lead us along the abandoned streets of New York. For some reason all the cars in the city had simply stopped, and every mortal in them was asleep. I followed my ten other siblings , Malcolm had told us we would be defending the 59th street bridge from the Titan army. Kim walked next to me. "You ready for this?" She asked. We had grown a lot closer over the past few months

"I'm sure I'll be fine." I said nervously. Truth be told, I had never been more scared. "You think we can win?"

She smiled reassuringly. "I think you could take on the entire Titan army by yourself." We both laughed uneasily at the idea. "They don't stand a chance."

"Thanks Kim, how about going down to the archery range when we get back to camp?"

"Sure thing, little sis." Promised Kim. Somehow, I knew that it wasn't going to happen, the odds were too strongly against us and what were we? A little less than a hundred kids with swords, bows, and spears against an army of demigods and monsters.

Malcolm ordered us to get all the mortals out of their cars and drag them to safety before we began fortifying the bridge. Once we were done dragging every last fry coated, fat person out of their cars and deposited them at the base of the bridge we began moving their cars into a position that would function as a wall. Michael and I took refuge on opposite sides of the road. Kim and Malcolm were at the center with the rest of my brothers and sister.

The first things we saw come over the bridge were Telekhines. Doberman headed monsters with the body of a seal and extremely sharp claws. I could hear their bark from across the bridge. Once they were within range Malcolm stood up from our cover and released a well aimed shot right at the lead monster's head. It stumbled another step, then it dissolved into a pile of dust. It's comrades went into a charge, holding their swords up high and sprinting at us at speeds faster than I thought possible.

When they got just a little bit closer we all stood up and released our arrows in a giant wave. All but a few of the lead monsters fell as all of our arrows struck their mark. As they got closer I noticed how many there were, at least twenty-five of the seal-dog monsters were charging towards us at full speed.

We let loose another volley of arrows and six more fell to the ground and dissolved into golden dust. Now they were too close for our bows to do us any good so I stashed my bow back inside my jacket and took out my sword. Kim ducked over to me, trying to avoid showing much of herself above the car. "You ready for this?" She asked. I nodded as my helmet rolled forward a little."Good. Remember, I've got your back."

Then Malcolm gave the order to counter-charge. We climbed over our car-wall and ran towards the monster horde. Immediately I had to drop to the ground to avoid getting skewered by a spear. While I was crouched below the spear I grabbed it's shaft and drove it into the hard concrete. The Telekhine's forward momentum caused it to stumble and lose control of its spear, I then thrust my sword into its chest. Even before it dissolved I was already working on my next monster.

This time the dog-seal-thingy had a rather sharp sword. It growled at me as our swords met. I could see its blood soaked, yellow teeth as it circled me, ignoring the battle around me. Now there were two, one was unarmed, but its sharp claws could not be ignored.

The one with the sword stabbed low towards my knees in an attempt to knock me to the ground, but I deflected its stab and chopped off it's left flipper-foot. It clattered to the ground howling in pain, and it turned to dust. It's unarmed friend jumped on my back and continued to rake its claws over my torso. Before it did too much harm I heard a loud yelp and it fell off my back. I looked around, there was golden dust everywhere. The Telekhines were all dead.

I turned around to see Kim breathing heavily. "I promised I'd have your back." I smiled.

"Everyone back to the cars! Another wave will be coming!" Ordered Malcolm.

I took a step forward and felt a searing pain in my gut. I stumbled forward, everything seemed to go silent. Before I fell to the ground Kim picked me up. "Hold on Lexie, I've got ya." She threw me over her shoulder and ran towards our siblings. She vaulted over the car with me on her shoulder and laid me down on the opposite side.

Malcolm appeared next to her. "Lex, its going to be fine." I could feel him rolling up the bottom part of my shirt. "You're okay, it's just a scratch." It didn't feel like one, the 'scratch' felt like it was burning with fire.

Kim took off her backpack and placed it next to me. She took out a small bottle of nectar. "It's claws were poisoned, you're going need to drink this." I nodded and she held the bottle to my lips, the familiar taste of lemonade flooded into my lips. After I was done I looked down, it was a foot long gash above my pants, the skin around it had turned an angry red.

An arrow sprang from the concrete a few feet from us. "Kim, keep her safe!" Ordered Malcolm before everyone else jumped over the cars and ran toward the next wave of monsters.

Kim pulled me forward and wrapped a bandage around me. "Stay down, use your bow." She commanded, before I could protest she climbed over the cars and jumped into the fray of battle.

I stood up, my wound stung for a moment, but then the burning was gone. I pulled out my bow and carefully took aim at one of the monsters, a Hellhound that seemed intent on biting Malcolm. I let loose the arrow and caught it in the leg. It yelped as it dropped before my oldest brother killed it. Malcolm looked over at me and nodded before cutting down a Dracaena with a swing of his sword.

The battle proceeded like this for a few moments. I was running low on arrows when I heard a loud clang! I looked behind me, a large cyclopes was towering over me. He must have came up from the side without us noticing. He carried a large club. He raised his club and smashed where I had been a second before.

"Girl die." He grunted, "me smash." I hobbled away from him and notched my last arrow and pointed it at Mr. Hulk's lone eye. "Pointy stick won't help you, club pund you." He swung his wooden club at me. Luckily all he did was smash my bow. "Hahaha!" He boomed. "Girl have no weapon, defenseless. Now me have smash you like pudding, delicious pudding!" I reached for my sword but it wasn't there, I must have dropped it.

He was about to deliver the killing blow when a shape jumped on his back and wrapped it's small arms around the Cyclops' head leading it away from me and towards the edge of the bridge. The Cyclops used its hands in an attempt to get rid of the figure that was on its back. The shape kicked at the monster's legs and drove it even closer to the edge of the bridge. Now they were only a foot from the concrete railing, I stood there stunned as the Cyclops flailed around as it tried to grasp it's attacker.

The monster's hands finally grasped the figure.

"Kim!" I shouted as I realized who it was. Kim struggled in it's hands. I grabbed the arrow I had planned on using to kill the Cyclopes and charged toward it. I dug the arrow's head into it's knee. The monster groaned and dropped my sister. He swatted out with one of his hands and sent me flying into one of the cars. I was barely conscious. I could see Kim starting to recover at the creatures feet. She stood up again and wrapped her arms around it's torso. She pushed the beast backwards and over the bridge.

"No!" I cried. I ran over to the end of the bridge where my sister had been. "Kim! I shouted over the edge but she didn't answer, Kim was gone along with the Cyclopes.

I started to take off my armor to dive in after her, but Malcolm came up behind me and dragged me away from the bridge. As Malcolm dragged me away I could see Percy and Annabeth fighting the monster horde by themselves. I protested in his arms, but he held me tighter. "Annabeth is ordering us to return to central park." He said softly. "I'm sorry about Kim, we were close too." I calmed down at my half-sister's name. "We've got to get out of here." I nodded and he placed my arm over his shoulder and he helped me limp towards central park.

_**Sean: I can't believe we've only known each other for a year, you are like family to me and I hope that this continues for a long time after school ~ You're least favorite brother, Sean.**_

_**Lexie: I know! I feel like I've known you for at least two years! Either way this year would not have been the same without you**_

_**Sean: I know, I'd have been a lot more bored if I didn't have that little sister to bug.**_

_**Lexie: -_- the feeling is mutual. But to any of my fans who read Sean's stuff too, without this guy I would have never started writing, and probably would have gotten bored of Fanfiction a long time ago.**_

_**Sean: Keep telling yourself that.**_

_**Lexie: of course you would ruin the ONE time I try to be nice to you**_

_**Sean: *eye roll* okay - Sadie**_


End file.
